Courage of A Dog
by Aurora2
Summary: When Gasgar and his army attack Ares, Horace must find Xena before it is too late. Takes place after “Dangerous Prey.” This story explains why I think Horace isn’t in the episode “You Are There” when the reporter visits the farm and the dog is


Courage of a Dog

Courage of a Dog

** **

By: Aurora

**Copyright Disclaimer:** All characters that have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess belongs to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing for this fan fiction.

**Subtext: **None--what, are you kidding me?

** **

**Violence: **A little--what do you expect? This _is_ XENA.

**Sex: **None--yep, not even kissing.

** **

Rated G 

**Date Written: **April 7, 2001

** **

**E-mail: **sinbody@denvermail.com(Please send me feedback; I want to know what you think!)

** **

**Author's Note/Summery:** When Gasgar and his army attack Ares, Horace must find Xena before it is too late.Takes place after "Dangerous Prey."This story explains why I think Horace isn't in the episode "You Are There" when the reporter visits the farm and the dog isn't around.

PROLOGUE

Screams of anguish and pain were magnified off the walls of the cave as his men were devoured alive one by one.Gasgar ran out of the cave as fast as he could.All his men, his entire army had been killed and mutilated by the horrible eight-headed beast that lurked within the depths of the Naughton Cave.

Breathing heavily, he wiped the sweat off his brow and looked up.Anger and hatred were clearly shown on his face."You had better watch your back, Ares because I'm coming for you!And Xena, I will have my revenge on you too!"He told himself before he headed back to his camp, preparing to get a new group of warriors for his army he would use to attack Ares.

CHAPTER I

It had been five days since Xena and Gabrielle had left Ares on the farm.The day was sunny and warm.Ares was outside in the fields picking corn.He was once again dressed in his black leathers; with the threat from the warlords gone, there was no need to disguise himself anymore.Horace was at his heels and he kept jumping up onto his legs, wanting attention.

"Not now, boy."

Horace happily barked in response before dashing off into the field.Ares smiled as the little dog left his sight.It was the first time that something so innocent like a dog could have such an effect on his emotions.Horace was his companion, his pet and he liked the loving and affection the furry animal gave him.

He could tell that being mortal was changing him.He was getting more of a heart.He felt compassion that he had never felt before and in some ways he like it.He knew that as a mortal, he would have more of a chance with Xena.His changes had caused Xena to warm up to him more than she had ever before.Granted, giving up his immortality for her and the ones she cared about had been a big plus to her softness toward him but it was more than that now.She had risked her life to save him from the wrath of the Furies and she had taken time out of her busy life just to protect him from a bunch of vengeful warlords when it would have just been easier for her to let him fend for himself.Ares knew Xena cared about him, even though she would never admit it.

When she left him on the farm, what she had said really got his hopes up.If she had been brave enough to tell him that if he stayed there, she would visit him sometime, then Ares believed that she really would come back to see him.He was waiting for that day to come and if he waited long enough, it would.

When Ares had gathered all the corn he needed, he whistled for Horace and then went back to the house.When he got there, he found that the barn engulfed in flames and an army of about twenty men was next to the house, swords held in their hands.Gasgar was leading them.Ares was amazed that he had even survived the monster.

Gasgar stepped forward in front of all his men."Xena ain't here to save you this time, Ares."He mocked."Are you prepared to die?"

Ares set the corn on the ground and then unsheathed his sword.He looked at Horace who was beside him."Get out of here, boy.Go on."He quietly told the dog.Horace did as he was told and ran inside the house.Ares looked again at Gasgar."If you're gonna do it then bring it on!"He said, although deep down, he didn't know if he would be able to take them as a mortal.

The warriors screamed and then charged Ares head on.He fought with much skill but they proved to be a challenge even for him.They were too much for him to handle.He swung his sword but he couldn't stop all of the blades as they continuously grazed his arms, causing painful wounds that stained his arms with blood.They kicked him in the shins and the stomach and chest before knocking him off his feet.Ares groaned and wheezed in pain.They didn't use their swords to cause a killing blow because they wanted him to suffer as much as possible first.

Ares was powerless to stop them, there were just too many of them.One of the warriors grabbed a rope and tied it around Ares' hands and feet.He tied the other end to his horse and mounted.He raced around the house with Ares dragging behind.The warriors laughed and mocked the whole time, knowing that the helpless figure was once the mighty War God.When he stopped the horse, Ares was filthy and barely moving.

Gasgar walked up to him.Ares forced himself to look up at the warlord before him.Gasgar raised his sword in the air and prepared to strike.Without a word, he swung down but before he had a chance to pierce Ares' heart, Horace leaped on him, grabbing his sword arm in his sharp teeth.The impact caused the sword to fly out of his hands.

Gasgar snarled at the dog that was firmly attached to his arm and with a mighty swing of his hand, the dog was thrown through the air hitting the ground with much force.

"Mangy mutt."Gasgar said before looking at Ares who was still lying on the ground.His chance to kill him with the sword was gone but a better idea had gone through his mind."We leave him here, he'll surly die."Gasgar told his men."He's all alone and without treatment, it will be a slow and agonizing death.If we kill him right here and now, we won't get the satisfaction of him suffering.Let's move out and let Ares enjoy the last moments of his life.We'll come back later to get him."He laughed as he and the rest of his army left the small farm.

Ares was in pain, terrible pain.He had never felt as badly before in his life.He continued to lie on the ground, unable to move at the moment.He felt ashamed and sorry for himself.

Horace slowly rose to his feet; the blow had taken its toll on his tiny, fragile body.He had hit the ground with such force that it broke his left front leg.He limped over to Ares and licked his face lovingly.Ares smiled as his furry friend tried to make him feel better.Ares lifted his had and gently petted his soft coat.

"Find Xena, Horace.Hurry."He whispered to the dog before he blacked out.

Horace looked at Ares and whimpered, nuzzling his head against Ares.With all his strength, he raced off as fast as his little feet could carry him with a broken leg.She was Ares' only hope and even though he was just a dog, he knew that without her, Ares would surly die.

CHAPTER II

Xena was on the road back toward the farm she had left Ares on only a few days ago.Gabrielle had decided to stay with the Amazons until Varia and the others recovered from the devastation Morlock had brought upon their people.When Xena had told Gabrielle that she as going to visit Ares, Gabrielle was a little shocked but she let her go anyway.She planed to join Xena when she was done at the Amazon village.

The forest was calm and quiet.Xena was looking forward to seeing how Ares was handling mortality and life on the farm.She suspected he had probably already gotten very tired of the work and had hired the dancing girls that he said he wanted.

It was going to be good to see him again.She liked him much better as a mortal even though she could tell that he wasn't cut out to be mortal.But mortality brought upon a softness to him that had never been there in his god form.He was different and she liked him that way.She no longer thought of him as evil, as the enemy.She trusted him and she knew he knew that.

Xena was in no hurry to get to the farm.As she continued to walk, she heard a rustle within the forest.She took out her sword as the sound grew louder.Then she heard barking as Horace came limping at a fast pace toward her.She put her sword away and knelt down.

"Horace, what are you doing here?"She asked, petting him.As she did so, she saw how he was holding his paw in the air as if it were broken."You're hurt.What happened?"

Horace barked trying to make her understand that Ares was in trouble.Xena raised her eyebrow."What?Has something happened to Ares?Is he in trouble?"Horace started to bark more rapidly."It is Ares."She gasped."Take me to him."

Horace headed back the way he had come and Xena followed in pursuit.

CHAPTER III

Xena arrived at the farm as fast as she could.Horace looked up at her and barked.She scanned the outside perimeter of the house and then about twenty paces to the side of her she found the broken and battered body of the former God of War.

"Ares."She whispered.

Her eyes widened and she ran over to him, a fear that he was dead swept through her body.She knelt on the ground beside him.His face was bruised and scratched.He had dirt all over him, pieces of gravel were lodged in the wounds on his arms causing them to become infected.

He lay there, unconscious but she could see his chest rise and fall with each breath.She ran her hand along his face, almost being able to feel his pain.A single tear fell from her eye but she quickly wiped it away.

With all her strength, she lifted him up and brought him into the house, laying him on the bed.She grabbed a clay jar from a table near the bed and went outside to fill it with water from the well.She came back inside and tore pieces of the sheets on the bed into rags she could use for bandages.She took a bottle of antiseptic from the medicine cabinet and then walked back to Ares.Xena put some of the water on a rag and lightly dabbed the wounds on his face and arms.She then put some antiseptic on a cloth and pressed it against his wounds.She took the other rags and wrapped them around the sever wounds on his arms, making sure that they had antiseptic on them.Xena took the last rag and bandaged his forehead, noticing a large cut there.When she had finished, there was nothing more she could do for him.All she could do was wait until he awoke.

Xena stood up and went over to Horace who was standing in the doorway.She picked him up and put him on the bed next to Ares, being careful not to bump his broken leg.She went outside and retrieved a couple of sticks that she could use for a splint.Once she had put a splint on Horace's leg, she walked up to Ares.

"I hope you make it, Ares because you mean more to me than you will ever know, more that I will ever _let_ you know."

Xena petted Horace who licked her in return as a way of showing his thanks and then she walked over to a chair in the corner of the room, sitting down.She sighed and continued to watch Ares until he awoke.

CHAPTER IV

Slowly, Ares' eyes opened and he looked around.He saw Xena sitting in a chair, drifting in and out of sleep."Xena…"

She was alert now and stood up from her chair, walking over to him."Yeah?"

"You came."He smiled at her."Thanks."

She smiled back."Just returning the favor.You saved my life once.Now it's my time to save yours."

Ares sat up carefully; his wounds hurt when he would move.Horace was fast asleep on the other side of the bed.Ares petted him gently making sure not to wake him.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that little dog."Xena said."I probably wouldn't have gotten here in time had it not been for him."

"How did he find you?"Ares asked.

"Well, I was on my way to see how you were doing and he just showed up.You should be grateful to have him.

Ares looked at Horace again."I am."

Xena sat down on the bed next to Ares."So, what happened?"

"Gasgar is alive."He responded, plainly.

"What?He survived the eight headed beast?"Xena was shocked.

"Somehow, he did.I was just coming back from the field early this morning and he and about twenty other guys were out in front of the house.They had burned the barn and then they attacked me.There were so many of them that I couldn't stop them."

"I am going to get Gasgar if it is the last thing I do."Xena said.

"What if it IS the last thing?They beat me, they could beat you too."He was a little concerned.

"Ares, I have dealt with people like this all my life and I have come out of it just fine."

"Xena!!"Shouted Gabrielle from outside the house.

Xena looked a little annoyed by Gabrielle's arrival, hoping that it would be a few days before she would see her friend.

"I'll be right back."She told Ares and then left the room.Xena stepped outside to see Gabrielle standing before her."I thought you were staying with the Amazons."

"Well, I was but they didn't need me so I decided to join you.Where's Ares?"

"Inside recovering."

"Recovering?"She cracked a smile."From what?Pulled a muscle doing to much work, did he."She chuckled.

"No."Xena replied, in a way that was a little too defensive."He was attacked early this morning by Gasgar and a bunch of other men."

"Really?Well, speaking of him, I spotted him coming this way from just over that hill.He didn't have an army with him, he was alone."She said pointing to a hill east of the house."How did he survive the cave?"

"Don't know but obviously he did and now he is after us.He knows we lied to him now and he will be after us along with Ares."

"What are we going to do?It will be only a little time before he gets here."

"We'll have to fight him and kill him.He's an evil man, Gabrielle and he is trying to kill us.It's the only way."

"Right, Xena."

"I'm going to tell Ares."Xena said, entering the house, Gabrielle following her."Ares, Gasgar is coming."She told him.

"Again?"

"Yeah.I'm guessing that he purposely left you to die in front of the house rather than kill you straight out and now he is coming to claim his prize."

"We're not going to let him though."Gabrielle said.

"Ares, you're going to have to stay here.You are in no shape to fight."

Ares nodded his head.Gabrielle glanced at Xena."So, how did you find that Ares was in trouble so quickly?You couldn't have got here in time had you just been walking."

"It was Horace.He's the one who really saved Ares' life."

"You're right, Xena."Ares said."Although you don't know the whole story.If Horace had not attacked Gasgar and knocked the sword from his hand, I would not have lived.He saved my life twice today."

"What a heroic dog."Gabrielle said.

"Yeah."Xena looked out the window to see Gasgar galloping into the farm."He's here."Xena told them.She held both her sword and her chakram and then looked at Gabrielle."Time for action."She walked outside, Gabrielle following her with sais in hand.

Gasgar stopped his horse to see Xena and Gabrielle step out of the house.He growled."You will pay for your lies _and_ for saving Ares!"

"You should have just killed him when you had the chance!"Xena challenged.

"I will.But first I have to kill you too!"

Gasgar grabbed a cross bow and shot a bolt at both women.With Xena's quick reflexes, she was able to catch one with her hand and then threw her chakram at the other one so it split apart.He snarled and jumped off his horse, charging at them with sword in hand.Just then, Horace came out of the house and attacked Gasgar again; even though he had a broken leg, it didn't seem to slow him down a bit.But this time Gasgar was ready for him and he just swung his sword, cutting the dog's side.Horace yelped and fell to the ground as Gasgar continued toward Xena and Gabrielle.

"Horace!"Xena and Gabrielle shouted in unison.

They was filled with anger now and together, the two of them battled the man with the two different colored eyes.

Gabrielle stopped his sword from stabbing them using her sais as Xena saw an opportunity to strike.She thrust her sword into his stomach, blood spurting from his wound as he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

When he was dead, the two of them ran over to Horace.Ares had heard Xena scream Hoarce's name and he knew that something awful had happened.He tried as hard as he could to stand, not caring if his wounds hurt or not and went outside to find Xena and Gabrielle kneeling over Horace who was lying on the ground.

Ares went up to them."Is he dead?"

Xena looked up at him, her eyes glazed with sadness."I'm sorry, Ares.There's nothing I can do."

Ares fell back in shock.He couldn't believe that Horace was gone.He was the only thing in the world that ever gave him the feeling that he had a friend, a companion.Tears started to form in his eyes but he held them back.He knew he would miss the little fella.

Xena saw his grief and put a hand on his shoulder."I'm sorry, Ares.I know you loved him.I will miss him."

Ares nodded his head."Me too."

That night, they prepared a funeral pyre for Horace.Xena sang a farewell song for him.When she finished, the three of them just watched the flames rise into the night, thinking only about the courageous little dog, Horace.


End file.
